Moon's OCs Meet Each Other
Huuuuuuge WIP So... here is Moontide's attempt to push all her OCs into one fanfiction. It will most likely fail miserably. Chapter one - The Undeveloped's POVs first So, It was a really normal day. GrimFate, the most undeveloped NightWing ever, was taking a nice stroll, trying to get his mind elsewhere, when he took a careful step and suddenly teleported into a tan room. He took to his instincts and flew out the top. About thirty feet above him was the ceiling. The large, mile-wide, well-lit room was divided into ten smaller rooms with no roofs. The rooms had no roofs so dragons didn't have to use the doors. There were tons of dragons in all of them, and each room was a different color. He made a squeak and flew to the top, clutching the ceiling hard with his claws. Grosbeak chewed a toothpick as he sat in an armchair in the cream-colored room, crossing his legs. This was suspicious. He had his talons near his handgun. There were so many dragons here, any one of them could have something against him, and he really did need to work on tracking down (gang leader name here). He edged his talons closer as someone approached him. SkyScreamer was in one of the four corner rooms, which ''was ''light purple until he spattered it with red (this is a little violent to skip to the next paragraph if you dislike violence or dead dragons). There were a few bodies strewn across the room He had painted the walls with their blood, because he hated purple. After closer inspection, he noticed they didn't have personalities. They were merely there for his enjoyment. He grinned, realizing this, waiting for another to appear, and soon enough, one did. It was a SeaWing with no possible defenses. Clawless talons, toothless mouth, thin tail. He pulled his carver knife out of a nearby corpse and stood on two legs, towering over the doomed dragon. Bastet shook his head as he suddenly popped into a cerise room. Beside him was a dragon. He jumped back, then realized they weren't infected. It was a red dragon with aviators and a black tuxedo on. He stared at Bastet like he was crazy. "You alright there?" He asked. Oh my Ra. He had a texan accent. It was literally adorable. Bastet was sort of overwhelmed, finding a dragon who wasn't infected. He hugged him tightly. "Woah, umm..." The red dragon pulled away, but couldn't escape Bastet's tight grasp. He put his arms around him. Bastet realized what he was doing (geez there is a whole lot of realization in this) and backed away. "I-I'm sorry," He said, blushing slightly. "It's okay. Mind if I ask why you're hugging me?" They asked. "Oh, well, you're not infected, and I haven't seen an uninfected dragon in awhile. Who are you, anyways?" Bastet tried to smile, but it came out a little like a grimace. "My name is TimeKnight. What's yours?" the now-named-timeknight-in-case-you-didn't-already-get-who-it-was asked. "My name's Bastet." Carcal growled and clawed at any dragon who came within five feet of him. He felt a shadow on his back and whipped around, prepared to rip the dragon to shreds. He looked up and all his anger melted off his face like ice in a microwave. There was a dragon with the nicest, sweetest, kindest, most empathy-filled face he'd ever seen. Her scales were a soft, muted swirl of dim violet, dark gold, and shadowed silver. Her eyes were a piercing but sympathetic green. "Hello there. Do you know where we are?" She asked. "No, I don't," He said gruffly, shaking off his affectionate feelings. Where did those even come from? "Oh... okay. Well, I'm ThoughtBloomer," She smiled. He felt himself smile, but quickly wiped it off his face. Why would he like her? She was some stupid hybrid. "I'm Carcal, and I think you should..." He trailed off, his angry comment not wanting to come out of his mouth. "Come with me," He stammered. Stupid brain, that's not what he wanted to say! "Alright. We can look for a way out together," She smiled again. Fennec shivered and clawed at the wall. He couldn't think of anything better to do. Maybe he could look for his friends. He clawed his name in the yellow-gold wall, and his sign: two slitted eyes with fox ears above them. He flopped backwards. A dragon almost stepped on him and he shot up. "Hey! Watch where you're going," He growled. The dragon glared at him. He suddenly realized (AGAIN OMG WHY) that the dragon was Queen Tyrannulet. If somebody hated him, it was her. He took a step back as she took a threatening step forward. "You look familiar," The queen squinted her citrine eyes. "Oh, you're that little assassin, aren't you. I've been meaning to hang your skull on my wall," She said. Well, this was going to be interesting. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Content (Moontide The Hybrid)